1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input apparatus for entering operator information and the like into predetermined equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Widely known as apparatus for entering operator information and the like into predetermined equipment are a remote commander for use with audio/visual equipment, a mouse for use with computers, and an operator control for use with game playing apparatus. The conventional input apparatus, however, are not always suitable for a human being to operate in terms of human interface.
It is also pointed out that, as equipment require their operators to perform more diversified operations, an operation of an input apparatus for such equipment becomes more complicated, making it more difficult to operate the equipment by means of the input apparatus. For example, the remote commander for use with audio/visual equipment is provided with more keys to operate as the equipment becomes more functionally sophisticated, confounding operators of the remote commander. As for the mouse for use with a computer, a certain amount of desktop space for example is always required for moving the mouse around to enter positional information into the computer, making it inconvenient to operate the mouse in a tight space.